Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3q + 3}{6q - 5} \times 7$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(3q + 3) \times 7} {(6q - 5) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{21q + 21}{6q - 5}$